tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rating Game: Heaven vs. Hell
Welcome to the return of the Rating Game series! The Raters! *Blake Megido *Dianted *Blondieee *BlazeHead 51 *WelshGirlAmber *Chase555 *AlejandroCodyTylerNoah *GalaxyRemixZ 19th in Things Are Heating Up! *Loenev 18th in Exalts Versus YEE *DarkKid99 17th in Friday the 13th... *XxSolarEclipsexX 16th in Farts and Crafts *Surferdude1219 15th in I Drink Soda-Soda *Gwopher 14th in The Daring Game *TrentFan (as Race) 13th in The Daring Game *MRace2010 (as TF) 12th in The Daring Game *Zannabanna 11th in Gotta Go Fast *ConkerChu 10th in Double Dash to the Finish Line *Fyrexx 9th in Burn the Pages *Laugh in the Haze! 8th in Burn the Pages *LindsayxJustin 7th in Riddle My Fiddle *Miguelcamino 6th in Chocotastic *DerpyandDawn 5th in Stupid Soundtracks *[[User:EnderEmerald46|'EnderEmerald46']] (as Emerald) 4th in Superzeroes *GamingProphecy 3rd in Heaven or Hell? *WinstonMacdonald 2nd in Heaven or Hell? *CaptainSparklez13 (As Mike) 1st in The Resolution Revolution! Elimination Table 01: The Resolution Revolution! Liam: You can chat here until the challenge later! Challenge Liam: Welcome to Rating Game 6! The first rating is.................New Years Resolutions! Create the most wacky, funky n fresh new years resolution you can think of! The winner of this challenge will win a reward that could effect the entire game :O! Surfer: Learning the ukulele! Blake: Tolerating insufferable losers. Amber-J: Become Quadri-Lingual! Don: Be even more fantabulous then I was those year! And like something about world hunger Dark: Harnessing my powers of future-feeling! Race: Begin my plan of world domination starting with Italy, with no major defeats. :3 Blake Megido Mega Fan: OMG BLAKE *gives blake a hug* Orange: Bringing Tupac back LxJ: kill Lady Gaga. Blake Megido Mega Fan: My new years resolution is to make the world a better place by no longer fighting with my enemies and be a better friend to my friends. TF: Make everyone hail sliced bread Amber: Dancing all of the time and drinking ofcourse <3. Miguel: Become stronger and then open a bottle of water without help! Dylan: Make sure to devote all of my attention to Liam and send him a free copy of BWET (Deluxe Edition) the second it comes out. (: Zac: Get my own Zactastic Talk-Show. Where I interview the worlds funnest people. (Jordan would be my foot stool, just saying.) Chase: Paint the entire world GREEN! Zanna: Be yourself and don't let anything get you down. :) Emerald: This may sound weird, but every year for the last three years (2013-2015), my resolution is to have the first word I say and the last word I say be the exact same word...this year the magic word is "What". Jordan: My new years resolution is to cut back on Domestos, since that stuff us good amirite Emerald: Wait, imm supposed make a good resolution, not use my own, okay, Idd go with...Become a Game Show Host Blaze: put some kind of mask on that's not flammable, and actually set my head on fire so i really am a BLAZE HEAD. XD Dianted: "I'm going to make sure I lose that last two pounds to make my weight finally under 200!" *Over 600 by March* Gwopher: appreciate eric burdon and love urself Mike: Help other's find happiness that need it! Mabel: 00ps not get drunk again on New Years Eve while on Facebook, because that lead to some questoinable conversations. Liam: Wow all of these (apart from Dylan's) are gr8. However, the winner is.......................................................................Orange! Now the power you have is....HoH! You're head of household! Nominate two fellow raters for elimination, then we'll go to the vote off. Orange: *pulls all but Mike and Dianted's keys* gg m8 Liam: Christ ok. ''' Elimination #0 - Heaven and Hell '''Liam: Vote in the (CONF) for your loser tonite. Blake: (CONF) Bye. @Mike Amber-J: CONF) I vote Mike Chase: (CONF: Aww I love both of them :O but, I'll vote Mike...) Dylan: Mike, sorry. supaidaman Spiderman OK? Zanna: Hawkgirl Race: Liam Let's go with...Iron Man? LxJ: katniss everdeen she is a Superhero. Liam: And the winner is Dianted for Hell! Heaven are going to elimination again. :[ Elimination #2 - Heaven Liam: Good luck! Emerald: Well, since LxJ is on the other team...I guess Gwopher, she did say she would get voted out if she said George Harrison. I'be been eliminated far too many times to know that these kinds of jokes will get you out quick. Dark: (CONF) I vote Emerald because he got Gaming out! Emerald: *Outside of Dark's conf* I didnt even vote for Gaming, you dingus! Blake: (CONF) Still don't know why I'm on this team. Anyways, bye Emerald. Surfer: (CONF SO EE CAN'T HEAR) I vote Emerald. Conker: (CONF) ILL v0te Emareld because hi's weird. Unliek me, amrit?! *gets hit by complaints from* Wow, I'm suddenly normal... Ahw... Blondie: (CONF) I forgot I was in this, but Emerald. Miguel: CONF Bye Gwopher *stamps her passport* END CONF TF: (CONF) Umm... I have no idea on who to vote...so I'm going to vote Gwopher because idk he asked for it because of the joke or something.. Race: (CONF) I vote Liam- I mean Ender. Aren't they the same person? gwopher: wTF GUYS I SAID STARFIRE, I SAID GEORGE HARRISON AS A JOKE THEN I CHANGED MY THING, honestly..... i vote for emerald or ill get voted out lmao... but lol thanks TF for using correct pronunss uNLIKE miguel, whoever they are anyway...lmao.... Liam: In a 7-3 vote, Emerald is eliminated. Cheerio. 04: Stupid Soundtracks Chat: Heaven Surfer: Wow. We need to actually win! Miguel: I don't like that gwopher. gwopher: dude chill, i didntt do anything wrong... Miguel: What ever *goes to his room and eats a hamburger* Gwopher: whoa... ok... bit rude :( Blake: Instead of being stupid trash and insulting another person you know literally nothing about, guys, we could actually win >.>. Gwopher: who are u talking to? I didntt insult anyone?? Miguel: I'm sorry gwoph. Gwopher: ok me 2 buddy, btw I like your game soundtrack :P Miguel: Thanks... Gwopher: No prob! Chat: Hell Challenge: 23/01/15 Liam: Today's rating is... Video Game Soundtracks! I do love a lot of music based on video games, so hit me with your best shot! Blake: Zinnia's Sorrow from Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7joCXpQ6z4) Race: Tomorrow is Mine from Bayonetta 2. :3 Blaze: Cipher Peon's theme from Pokemon Colosseum. i was torn between choosing this and Miror. B's theme from Pokemon XD tbh. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckYXt_BjAe0) Gwopher: i dont knoww any game soundtracks apart from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGufy1PAeTU im so sorry Amber: Mount Wario from Mario Kart 8 TF: lmao yes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnbB-pBhwRs Jordan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M3uarvzsOs Ye I couldn't think of anything :'D Dianted: mario theme song - YouTube same tbh Don: I don't know, I have better things to do then video games. Chase: This is really all I can think of :/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tV_KDgh1HEM Miguel: I like club penguin's song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYuDoIxHXYM Zanna: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3d2ngbo1mJ8 Surfer: Da bes! http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IYitYCOYK1Y Mabel: idk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiox7dJYuvY&index=15&list=PLvNp0Boas723CiuhA_qJDad2r1XmAZaBw Orange: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6ZFTgG5yXU Liam: me irl @don. Anyway the winners are finally the Heavens, thanks to Race! Hell are facing their first elimination. Elimination #3 - Hell Liam: gl @all Dianted: Don was the only one to not submit an actual song/soundtrack. I vote him. By the way: *hoping intensifies*! Jordan: Don I guess. Amber-J: Um... Bandwagon? *votes Don* Sorry ily Mabel: AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO Amber: go mabel <3 Zanna: I vote Don. Blaze: actually i was going to say Don as well but instead i've changed my mind, i'll vote for LxJ. Don: WTF At least I said something. LxJ said nothing so bye. *Votes LxJ* Ornge: I vote Don Chase: Sorry LxJ :( but you haven't spoken in a while so... *votes LxJ* Liam: Don is eliminated. sorry :L 05: Chocotastic Chat: Heaven Surfer: We finally won! But we gotta win again. We cannot get set in our ways. Gwopher: Yeah!!! Surfer: Well, that was more of a warning than a celebration, but yeah! Let's go with that! Dark: Eventually we all will lose. Surfer: Hey, don't try to recreate my life quote! >:( Gwopher: lose what, the game, life? You're being a little vague here pal Miguel: Gwoph and Surfer are right! You're really negative! Dianted: *Cuts Miguel despite not being on Heaven's team (oops) #sorrynotsorry* Mabel: *teleports* You gotta' risk it to get the biscuit. *strangles Dianted with a box of cookies and force feeds him Dark's entire body* Surfer: *feels left out so he kicks gwopher* Dianted: Tasty. Surfer: *kicks Gwopher again* Gwopher: why this.... Miguel: Why is every one acting crazy? Chat: Hell Amber: Guys, I'm feeling bad for Don. But I'm also happy LxJ is still in <3. Chase: I miss Don already :( Dianted: "Moo," said the cow. "Good, good," said the farmer. Amber: Ehh... lol XD Challenge: 29/1/15 Liam: Welcome to the latest rating everbody! The task today is chocolate! This can range from chocolate bars, to chocolate oranges and the like! Good luck! Blake: Chocolate strawberries, of course. Gwopher: chocolate uhh cake? :O Dark: Those Chocolate fountain thingys!!!! Surfer: The chocolate ice cream half of a hoodsie! Blaze: chocolate eclair. Chase: Brownies! <3 Miguel: King Chocolate (massive chocolates) Dianted: Chocolate covered chocolate covered chocolate, obviously...! Amber: Chocolate pie with cream! <3 TF: CHOCOLATE FROM SPONGEBOB TO BE HONEST Jordan: White Chocolate :0 Miguel: Actually no! It's Kit Kat! (kinda wafer u know) Zanna: Mint chocolate <3 Orange: Twix/Raider bars Mabel: Reece's Peanut Butter Cups Amber-J: Crunchie bars <333 Race: Hmm, as future dictator of Italy, I must think outside the box...err, chocolate chocolate chip cookies? Dianted: *vibrates* Liam: No one knows me ffs. TOBLERONE PEOPLE, TOBLERONE. Nontheless my fav is Chase/Amber J so Hell wins again! Elimination #4 - Heaven Liam: Vote in (CONF) rn irl Dark: (CONF) Miguel is on our team? is he even a user anymore? Blake: (CONF) Bandwagon! Yay! Miguel. TF: (CONF) How do you even DENY CHOCOLATE FROM SPONGEBOB?!?!?! Miguel because bandwagon I think Miguel CONF: Why is everyone mad at me? Meh, Blake. END CONF Race: (CONF) Don't worry, Miguel- if you just agree to the alliance I proposed for the nations of Spain and Italy- wait, what do you mean you don't rule Spain? I wasted all this time making cool alliance names and World War III plans...no, you're paying for this- I vote false Spanish leader. Surfer: (CONF) Why y'all poopin' on Miguel? I vote TF bcuz not bandwagon XD Dylan: (CONF) Meh I'll just go with Miguel. Sorry. :( Miguel: Guys, you should vote for Fyrexx - he didn't do anything in the challenge! *trying to save himself* Gwopher: Miguel Ma Belle Liam: And with the most votes against him Miguel is eliminated. Sorry bruh. 06: Riddle My Diddle Fiddle Do Dah! Chat: Heaven Liam: Notice, the idol for your team has been hidden. To find it solve this riddle: I’m tall when I’m young and I’m short when I’m old. What am I? Good luck Raters! (PM me the answer on chat) Chat: Hell Liam: Notice, the idol for your team has been hidden. To find it solve this riddle: What occurs once in a minute, twice in a moment and never in one thousand years? Good look Raters! (PM me the answer on chat) Dianted: You're... so... silly! *Vibrates* Challenge Liam: Todays challenge is Ridonculous Race! I want you to suggest an imaginary pairing using already existing TD characters (ex: zoey and mike) and your reason for doing so! I'll rank on individuality! Good luck! Blake: Courtney and Scarlett. Two cray betches who are one of my favorite characters. Sure. Dianted: Noah and Owen. Reasoning should be obvious. (Also thanks for not being specific at first, Laim. Loser. >_>) Amber: As much as I love Lindsay and Ella I have to say Katie and Sadie ''because they need to be in the TDRR cast!! Conker: DJ and DJ's mom. :3 (Tee, hee.) Mabel: Leshaniqua and Jasmine (Leshawna's TDI Video Message from Home Jasmine). Two of Leshawna's fame seeking friends who both want those deniros even though one of them is married to Barack Obama. Both are fantabulous and seeing them both on screen at the same time would be like yas. Jordan: Sierra and Chris :0 Dark: Obviously Sugar and Justin which is kinda a stretch bc look at ugly Justin and beautiful Sugar! Blaze: uhh...i'll go with Ezekiel and Eva, mainly cause i think these two in particular didn't get much of a chance on Total Drama, so why not give them a chance on RR?, am i right? (silence) umm...but anyway, i'll go with them. Surfer: Cameron and Cody. Two of the biggest nerds on TD, they would be perfect for each other. Chase: I would love to see Ella and Dawn! Two "weird girls" competing together would be so fun! Gwopher: How awesome would Jasmine and Dawn be?! Amber-J: Sadie and Lindsay because of Phobia Factor idk Zannabanna: Izzy and Owen because they were a good couple and could probably work together good. TF: Justin & Alejandro as rivals. The rivalry between the two over who looks best would probably cause their downfall, but why not? Liam: Well this is awkward. Somehow Heaven has clenched victory because Blake's is my fave! Yas! Hell time for elimination gg. Elimination #6 - Hell Liam: Vote for your favourite loser in the (CONF)! Dianted: LxJ is inactive so good-bye; I'm sorry. :( Jordan: ur rite^^^ I vote LxJ too Amber: LxJ didn't left the wikia, WelshGirlAmber did. So I'm voting Welsh and giving LxJ a change to return because she didn't left. Amber-J: LxJ. Lol @amber Chase: Sorry LxJ. You haven't edited in a while so...no hard feelings <3 Blaze: gotta agree with the others, sorry LXJ, i vote for you too. Mabel: I vote for Welsh! Liam: LxJ is eliminated! Sorry gurl Please, don't forget...from the bottom of my heart...I am truly in love with the hope that sleeps inside you. Now that I'm on the verge of death, I've finally realized what I wanted all along: Somebody's love. Liam: Thanks for the entries...and I'd like to say... #DROPYOURBUFFS. Jordan: Woah :0 Liam: We've merged! Everyone who participated this challenge is immune congrats. The elimination tonight is very special. Follow me to the elimination room. Elimination #7 - Losers Liam: Tonight we have a very special twist. Tonight at 6PM EST we will have a LIVE VOTE! In chat. Be there or be triangle. Amber: Exciting... :O Blaze: exciting, but also a little worrying as well...not really sure why tbh. XD Surfer: is it over? Liam: Orange and Zac are eliminated! 08: Double Dash to the Finish Line Chat Challenge Liam: Today you're all rating Mario Kart racers! You can use any from any of the games ever! If you need to know what the characters are just google it tbh. Amber: Toadetteeeeeeeee ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️���� TF: Funky Kong because he's fast and sexy tbh Amber-J: Birdo. <3 <3 <3 xoxo Jordan: Honey Queen goddessa Dark: Princess Daisy!!! Dylan: Rosalina g.oddess Blake: Toooooad. Blaze: Waluigi...seriously, did you think i'd go with anyone else? Dianted: Yoshi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zanna: King Boo <3 Chase: Koopa Troopa!<3 Surfer: Wario! Race: Wiggler. :3 Liam: The winner is Zanna! King Boo is gr8. But because I also really like Wiggler MRace is immune too. GG both. Elimination #8: Everyone but Zanna/Race Liam: Vote! Amber: I love you bae but you are too much inactive. Still love u. My vote goes to Conker :( Dianted: Conker... *lights dim* ... ''shall no longer be in the house. Race: I pity the fool who is Conker. That means I vote Conker, gg. Jordan: I vote Conker 2 Mabel: Conker's Bad Fur Day Chase: Conker, cause he's a little too inactive :( Amber-J: Conker. Blake: Conker. Hanamura >>>>>> Nano >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> You ACTN: Crud! I missed it and Mario Kart is my fave D:. Anyway I vote Conker. Gwopher: i missed that sorry! and also yeah sorry conker :( Dark: I'm not a bandwaggoner so Amber! Blaze: Conker i guess, sorry mate. Dylan: w/e I vote Conker. Liam: Bye Conker! 09: Gotta Go Fast Chat Challenge Liam: Today's rating is Sonic characters! If everyone misses my favourite i'll cri Surfer: (CONF) I know nothing about Sonic! And I was gonna pick King Boo last week. *hurt* (END CONF) ...Sonic? Amber: Amyyyyy Roseee <3 Dylan: Blaze <3 Amber-J: Rogue <3 Jordan: Punjabi Prince I mean Omochao, legit gross @sonic TF: Throwing a guess. Tails? Blaze: well since he's been my profile picture for many years, i'm gonna go with Shadow. Race: Espio, why not? Dianted: Doctor Eggman. :) Blake: Cream g.oddess Mabel: sonic is garbage but uh silver? Chase: Imma go with Charmy the Bee :) Dianted: tbh @mabel Zanna: Vector the Crocodile Liam: Rouge <333333. Amber-J wins immunity this week! But I love a lot of Sonic characters. So Blaze, Chase and Amber are also safe this week! Time to vote! Elimination #9: Everyone but Amber-J, Amber, Blaze and Chase. Liam: Vote! Surfer: (CONF) You are a huge threat so I vote Zanna Amber: (CONF) Sorry Zanna but I have to do it. (END CONF) Dianted: (CONF) I vote Surfer. You can try and cover it up all you want but you voted my wifey. And no one votes for my wifey. <3 (END CONF) Blake: (CONF) ok bye zanna. Dylan: (CONF) Zanna ! Surfer: How come Dianted can hear confessionals and I cant? Dianted: cus u dont no how to use apostrophes tbf Surfer: die #deaththreats4life Dianted: *hits surfer like surfer's brother, sarfer, does to him but in own pancake-like way* Jordan: (CONF) I vote Zanna 2 Chase: (CONF: I vote Zanna! Sorry, I still luv you tho <3) Race: (CONF) It's Surfer's time to suffer. :3 Zanna: (CONF) I vote Surfer. Dark: (CONF) I vote Jordan bc I don't bandwagon Blaze: (CONF) Zanna or Surfer?...Surfer or Zanna?...Zurfer or Sanna?...i'll go for Zurfer...i mean Zanna. Mabel: I vote Surfer :) no conf for me! ACTN: (CONF) I vote Zanna. Dianted: lol. *eats peice of guN slewly* Liam: And Zanna is eliminated! 10: The Daring Game Chat Surfer: *under breath* B****es Challenge: Liam: Today I'll be rating dares! Below please come up with the most interesting and unique dare possible! Dark: I Dare you to go somewhere public and sing an musical all by yourself. TF: I dare you to trap all the students of your school, dress as Monokuma and bring despair to the table by making them kill eachother. Also I dare you to dress as Junko Enoshima when you get out of Monokuma. Surfer: I dare you to ask Michael out on a date Dylan: I dare you to sit through the entirety of The Feeding of the 5000 by Crass. (: Amber: I dare you to put whipped cream on your face, making a picture of it and posting it on the wikia. Blake: I dare you to buy an island and bring ten people there before killing them one by one according to a riddle. Chase: I dare you to start a twerk-quake at your school. Dianted: I dare you to dare me to dare you to dare me to dare you to dare me to dare you to dare me... to dare you. Jordan: I dare you to move to Bradford!!! Amber-J: I dare you to read 50 shades of grey and post a review praising its' imagination, innovation and just how great it is~ <3 Mabel: I dare you to read the Bee Movie script. :) Blaze: i dare you to create a blog saying how amazing The Super Mario Bros Movie was. Race: I dare you to give your adminship to Wes. Liam: I have three winners! The first because of this being literal torture...Mabel! And Dylan for the same reason! Now a fun one, the final immunity goes to Blaze! Three very underdog worthy winners, now time to vote! Elimination #10 - Everyone but Mabel, Dylan and Blaze. Liam: Vote! Mabel: (CONF) I vote Race (TF) since his name confuses me Blake: (CONF) lol bye Race (TF) Dianted: (CONF) You win or make it far and quit in literally every camp, Race (TF). So... get out. plus irl @name being confusing *Throws him* Surfer: (conf) Lol bandwagon @race (TF) (END CONF) Amber-J: I hate you all, I vote TF (MRace2010) with no conf yas Dark: I vote for Loenev #NoConfSisters Blaze: no bandwagon for me, i vote Blonde. #Geekbrotherofconfsisters Jordan: I vote for MRace 3 Amber: Ohh I forgott I was in this. Well, I'm just voting randomly for uhh Dark I guess???? TF (Race): I'll throw dic I guess I'll follow the nonbandwagon journey so yeah I'll vote for Blonde too Mabel: why do yall get so salty over bandwagoning like what we all supposed to vote for randomly different people???? whats wrong with people following a vote bcuz they dont oppose it Jordan: Dylan's immune >.> @Race/Blaze Blaze: meh, in that case, i'll vote for Race (TF) as well, i guess it's the bandwagon for me. XD TF (Race): Since Dylan is immune I'll vote for Race (TF) too I guess Dylan: Race (TF). Forget you, go home, GOODBYE!! >:( Race (TF): I vote myself lol. *chews gun slewly* ACTN: (CONF) I'll vote for Race (TF) whoever that is ;/ Chase: I vote Racey (TF)! Not sure who that is, it's either Race or TF...but I gotta hop on the bandwagon. Liam: and Race (TF) is eliminated! We're not done here though! Challenge Part Two! TF (Race): Wait no there has to be a mistake *gets booted out* noooooooooooooooooooooooo...... Challenge Pt. II Liam: Now you have to complete your dares! It takes five lines, and the last person to do so is automatically eliminated! (if you didn't post a dare before just make up one and do it -- if you're immune you still have to do this) Amber: *makes picture and post it* (1) Jordan: *packs boxes* (1) Surfer: *asks Michael out* Jordan: *packs boxes* (2) Surfer: *asks Michael out* Jordan: *packs boxes* (3) Amber: *makes picture and post it* (2) Jordan: *packs boxes* (4) Amber-J: *posts glowing review of 50SOG* Jordan: *Leaves for Bradford* (5) Amber-J: *posts glowing review of 50SOG* Surfer: *asks Michael out* Amber-J: *posts glowing review of 50SOG* Blake: *brings ten people to an island* Surfer: *asks Michael out* Blake: *kills two of them* Amber-J: *posts glowing review of 50SOG* Blake: *kills three more* Surfer: *is rejected* Blake: *kills two more* Amber-J: *review is uploaded* #shame Blake: *kills three more* brb washing blood off hands Amber: *makes picture and post it* (3) ACTN: *loses to Blake in Mario Kart* Amber: *makes picture and post it* (4) ACTN: *loses to Blake in Mario Kart* Amber: *makes picture and post it* (5) Yay safe! <3 ACTN: *loses to Blake in Mario Kart* Amber: Go Matt! <3 ACTN: *loses to Blake in Mario Kart* I'm almost done! Amber: *Cheers for Matt* ACTN: *loses to Blake in Mario Kart* Done! Thanks Amber! *hugs* Chase: Dammit... *drives to school* (1) Amber: Go Chase :D Dianted: *Dares you to dare me to dare you to dare me to dare you to dare me to dare you to dare me... to dare you* (1) Amber: I'm just going to post to help everyone, hope it will work. Go Dianted :D Dianted: Thank you, Amber! :) *Dares you to dare me to dare you to dare me to dare you to dare me to dare you to dare me... to dare you* (2) Amber: No prob <3 Chase: *continues to drive to school* (2) Blaze: (writing a good blog about Mario Bros Movie on www.whocares.com) Dianted: *Dares you to dare me to dare you to dare me to dare you to dare me to dare you to dare me... to dare you* (3) Amber: Lalalalala Blaze: (writing a good blog about Mario Bros Movie on www.whocares.com) (2) Chase: *still drives to school* (3) Dianted: *Dares you to dare me to dare you to dare me to dare you to dare me to dare you to dare me... to dare you* (4) Amber: Come on guys <3333 Chase: *walks into gymnasium* (4) Blaze: (writing a good blog about Mario Bros Movie on www.whocares.com) (3) Chase: *stars twerk-quake* (5) Done! I picked the wrong dare tho... Blaze: (writing a good blog about Mario Bros Movie on www.whocares.com) (4) Dianted: *Dares you to dare me to dare you to dare me to dare you to dare me to dare you to dare me... to dare you* (5) Blaze: (writing a good blog about Mario Bros Movie on www.whocares.com) (5) OK..i'm done. Mabel: *reads Bee Movie script* (1) Amber-J: Rock it Mabel kaween Mabel: *reads Bee Movie script* (2) Amber-J: ye Mabel: *reads Bee Movie script and holds gun to head* (3) Amber-J: let's hoping for win this Mabel: *reads Bee Movie script and fires* (4) Amber-J: you didn't wanted to be. Mabel: *reads Bee Movie script and dies* (5) Dark: *preforms* (1) Dylan: *listens to The Feeding of the 5000* (1) Dark *preforms* (2) Dylan: *listens to The Feeding of the 5000* (2) Dark: *preforms* (3) Dylan: *listens to The Feeding of the 5000* (3) Dark: *preforms* (4) Dylan: *listens to The Feeding of the 5000 and contemplates suicide after suffering through Women* (4) Dark: *preforms* (5) Dylan: *finishes The Feeding of the 5000 and cries tears of joy* (5) Liam: You losers are gone @Gwopher/Race 11: I Drink Soda-Soda Chat: Challenge: Liam: Your next challenge is kinds of sodas! (or fizzy drinks). Good luck! Jordan: Dr. Pepper Amber: Vimto <3 Blake: Fanta. Dylan: Cream soda. <3 Blaze: uhh..i guess i'll go with the 100 year old drink known as Coke. Dianted: Sprite. <3 surfer: soda water <3 Chase: ^WTF is that? Umm...Pepsi! Cause thanks for choosing Coke Blaze... ACTN: Barq's Root Beer. Dark: I choose you go Mountain Dew (gross) Amber-J: 7up Mabel: i cant drink soda so this is offensive, but Diet Coke. :) You don't want to lose that perfect beach bod, do ya liam? Liam: Amber-J wins since 7up is bae, along with Mountain Dew tbh. Stop stalking my twitter. Elimination: Everyone but Amber-J and Dark Liam: Go! Amber-J: Ily liam, I vote surfer #oops Blake: Suffer/Surfer. Dylan: I guess I'll just get this over with quick and vote Surfer too. Sorry and gl xx Chase: Surfer! Sorry boo, I'm a bandwagon-er <3 Dianted: Bye, Surfer. lol!!!!! Mabel: Surfer!!!!! Blaze: meh, i'm gonna go with a random vote and say Mabel. gg. ACTN: I'll go with Surfer. Amber: Sorry Surfer :( Liam: RIP Surfer. 12: Farts and Crafts Chat: Challenge: Liam: Your challenge this week is to create a logo for the season! You have to use the avatars of all 26 contestants and it has to say "Rating Game: Heaven vs. Hell". You have until Thursday! examples: RG Season 3 LOGO.jpg ARG 2.5 LOGO.jpg RG TWT.jpg ARG2 Picsw.png ARG Pic.jpg add here when you're done: hvh.jpg|Amber-J's logo JordanHeavenVsHellEntry.png|Jordan's Entry RGHvH.png|Dylan's Logo (I made one with a background, so if it's a necessity I'll replace it with that one) logoooo.png|Amber's Logo Blake'srglogo.png|Blake's logo; Liam, I hate you. chase'shevenhelllogo.png|Chase's Logo: Yay! :D zrg.png|Blaze's New Logo Liam: My favourite of the entered ones is Chase's! But because you put so much effort into making them, whoever didn't is up for this elimination. Sucks to suck. Elimination #12: Mabel, Dark, Dianted, ACTN Liam: Good luck losers! Jordan: ha bai Carolyn Mabel Blake: lol bye mabel Blaze: yeah i'm gonna for Mabel as well, sorry. ACTN: Sorry Mabel Amber-J: MAble Chase: Mabel! Love you boo, but you're just too fabulous... Liam: Mabel is eliminated! Episode 13: Friday the 13th... Chat Challenge Liam: Your rating today is horror movies! Pick the best horror movie you know and I'll rank them! Blake: The Conjuring. Jordan: The Cabin in the Woods :0 Blaze: urgh, i was gonna say The Conjuring...i guess i'll go for As Above, So Below. Chase: Grave Encounters II! Recently saw it and fell in love <3 Dylan: The Babadook Amber: Ohh I wanted to say the conjuring either XDDDD anyway one of my favorites is Paranomal Activity 1. So that's my entry :D Dianted: Insidious. ACTN: The Exorcist Amber-J: I don't watch horror films :) Liam: The winners are Jordna and Blake! Twist tho! We're having teams again! Blake was first so he can pick first, and then Jordan. It works through a school-yard pick. Gl! Blake: Lucina. Jordan: Dylan. Blake: Chase. Jordan: Dianted. Blake: ACTN. Jordan: Amber. Blake: Blaze. Jordan: Dark. Liam: Blake was first so his team is safe! Everyone who Jordan picked are up for elimination, including himself! :) Elimination #13: Team Jordan Liam: Vote in the Confessional. Also you should pick a team name. Dylan: Dark's inactive so yeah. Jordan: (CONF) Dark is a little bit inactive so she has my vote. Amber: I know I'm getting a lot of hate now but I'm voting Dark. She didn't said anything this episode or did the challenge and she was picked as last. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry your also my biggest rival because we almost vote for each other. Sorry Dark :( Liam: Bye Dark! Episode 14: Exalts Versus YEE Chat: Team Exalts Liam: Come up with a Name! Blake: The Exalts, tbh Amber-J: Yeah^ Chase: Yass! @Exalts ACTN: Alright Exalts! Blaze: Team Exalts it is then. :) Chat: Team YEE Liam: Come up with a Name! Amber: What about The Unbeatable Friends? :) Dylan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6EoRBvdVPQ YEE(nation) thnx Jordan: #FIERCEGODDESSAWHERISKWEEN ? Jordan: Kween @YEEnation Amber: Hahahaha, I'm going with you guys XD Dianted: fer y Challenge Liam: Your challenge today is dream Super Smash Bros. characters! Which character would you have loved to have seen in Smash? That's your rating! Dylan: Krystal queen Blake: bayonetta robbed. Chase: Princess Daisy! She would've been a better choice than Dr. Mario :/ ACTN: In Smash Bros Wii U/3DS Ice Climbers. Why couldn't they get them to work on the 3DS :(. In general I'd say Banjo & Kazooie or Rayman. That'd be cool Dianted: what's that but um peach!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jordan: Birdo :c Amber-J: Chrom Blaze: i think i'm gonna go for King K.Rool, i think he deserves a spot in Smash Bros personally. Liam: The winner is Blake for the Exalts! Elimination #14: YEE Liam: As a twist, the winning team will vote off someone from the losing team! Consider that your gift for winning. Amber: wait wait wait! I quit, I didn't said something on the challenge the others did so yeah... my team don't deserve to be eliminated or something. So guys, goodluck on F8, I don't deserve that place <333 and Liam I can't wait for next season :D Dylan: omg Amber. :( Chase: Awwww Amber :( Do we still get to kick off another player then? Blake: I was actually going to vote Amber anyways but ok Blaze: well that's a shame Amber, but i guess if you're sure you want to do this then i guess it's you're choice, even if some people are upset about it. :/ Liam: Amber's quit to save everyone else, how sweet. We're at the final eight then people. How odd, both of the Netherlands reps have quit during this season. Episode 15: Things Are Heating Up Chat: YEE Chat: Exalts Challenge Liam: Welcome to the Final 8! Your challenge today is elements! Say an element (like water, fire etc) and I'll rank 'em! ACTN: Earth Dylan: Fire. Amber-J: Air <3 Blaze: Water m8. Blake: quintessence aka energy :) Chase: Nature <3 Dianted: aren't they like all gone now um lemme see uh um hmm... void <3 Liam: The winner is Energy! Exalts win again! Elimination #15: YEE Liam: Vote in Confessional! Dylan (CONF): I'll vote Jordan since he's been inactive for like three days and didn't participate in the challenge at all. Sorry, I love you and I'm so sad to have to do this but oh well. :( Dianted (CONF): I'll vote Jordan since he's been inactive for like three days and didn't participate in the challenge at all. Sorry, I love you and I'm so sad to have to do this but oh well. :( Dylan: (: Dianted: (: Dylan: :) Dianted: :) Dylan: :( Dylan: lol what are we doing Dylan: I'll change if you do!!! Dianted: :( Dianted: lol what are we doing Dianted: I'll change if you do!!! Liam: Twist! The person with the least votes is eliminated! Sorry Jordan but you have been eliminated! Episode 16: Totally Dramatic Rating Challenge Liam: Your rating today is Total Drama Island contestants! Good luck! Dylan: Lindsay <3 Blake: Heather <3 ACTN: DJ. The only season he was good in. Lucina: Izzy. Chase: Gwen! Blaze: Tyler i guess...ha!, thought i'd go for Duncan didn't you!?, well you thought wrong!....but anyway i'll go for Tyler. Dianted: All the good ones have been taken! :( I call rigged. :) Okay, uh... Leshawna! She was excellent in TDI. Liam: My favourite is Heather! She was gr8 in TDI so Exalts win again! Time for elimination YEE! Elimination #16: YEE Liam: Winners will vote on this one! Vote for either Dianted or Dylan Exalts! Blake: Dylan, so I can be the last hero standing!!!!! Chase: I'll vote Dylan, cause bandwagon! <3 ACTN: I'll vote for Dylan too Dylan: Blake that was a dumb move because they're just going to vote you out next but w.e I didn't even expect to make it half as far as I did. ^_^